rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Trash
White Trash is the 4th episode in Manhunt. It is the 4th episode of season 1. Plot *Thomas (Dave Filoni) wakes up in his home. He exits his home. He gets into his car. He drives around Carcer City that he should know this must be underestimated instead and then he drives over Carcer City. He goes to the scene where he can start a scene for it to make it understand better. He enters the scene to start. *He knows that a group of hunters with the name Skinz getting drunk. Sack then shows up in front of the Skinz. A Skinz member shows displeasure and walks toward Sack. Sack then strangle the Skinz with his bear hands to show them that he's not messing around before ordering them to begin hunting for Thomas. *After being ambushed and kidnapped by the Cerberus, Thomas is later dropped off at Denton's Junkyard. Thomas has to kill the first hunter to gain acess to the junkyard, where once inside he is informed to take all the hunters down and the Skinz inside the hanger, who has the Knife and proceed to the next section. *Now he is instructed to get hold of a Nailgun from inside a trailer where a Skin is using the toilet, so Thomas smashes the window with a lure weapon to draw him out and kill him. Thomas can either choose to pick up the nailgun or not Depended on the protagonist's choice and kills more Skinz as he makes his way to a locked gate. The director named Leeds (Tom Green) then tells Thomas that he won't let him get out of their easily, so he instructs Thomas to carry on through the junkyard to find the switch and then heads back to the gate, clearing the section. *Thomas leaves the scene. He walks around and goes to his car. He knocks out and kills the Cerberus because he completed a scene. He goes to his home. At his home he goes inside. He goes to sleep. He wakes up and then gets out of bed. He takes a bath. He gets his clothes on. He goes outside. He goes to the store. He buys food at the store. He takes it home. He puts the food away. He eats food and drinks water and then he leaves. He goes to his car. He drives to the car parking. He knows that the Cerberus are using the car park and then he kills them and then gets in his car. He leaves the compound. He heads to the stop sign. He looks at the stop sign and guides pedestrians to cross the street. He returns to his car. He drives to the bus station. He knows that a corrupt bus driver (Vince Curatola) is looking close and then he kills the corrupt bus driver and then he leaves. He returns to his car. He leaves the bus station. He drives to the trail. He walks around the trail and then goes through. Deaths *Skinz *Corrupt Bus Driver